E-commerce or on-line commerce is well known in the art. Typically a consumer user accesses an e-commerce business through a web site. Typically, the user has an account with the e-commerce business, and may access the account by logging in with his/her user identification (ID) and password. This initiates an e-commerce account session. During the current e-commerce account session, the user may modify their online account directly or indirectly. These activities may include ordering items for purchase or rent, rating or reviewing items, and account information updates, etc.
However, the conventional tracking of these activities is limited and inflexible. Online users are unable to automatically obtain updates on the activities made during the e-commerce account session. For example, the user places an order by putting an item in a “shopping cart”. A list of items in the shopping cart may then be viewed. Typically, a status of “pending” or “shipped” is displayed. However, multiple tasks are performed at the back end between the “pending” and “shipped” states, none of which are displayed to the user. Thus, the user has limited information concerning the status of the order. In addition, the user typically must manually access the shopping cart to determine if the status of the order has changed. For another example, the user removes an item in the shopping cart. Once this item has been removed, it is no longer displayed. No further data concerning this removal is available. The user is not able to track removed items and cannot undo the removal. Instead, the item must be added again to the shopping cart.
This manner of tracking activities during a current e-commerce account session is limited and inflexible, and is cumbersome for the user. As the complexity and variety of services provided by online businesses increase, the burden on the user increases as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system for displaying activities during a current e-commerce account session. The method and system should automatically display and update account modifications so as to allow a user to review the modifications and undo them when desired. The present invention addresses such a need.